Sequel to Distant Dragons
by I love Michael Jackson
Summary: Probably my only story that will ever be serious.


Sequel to "Distant Dragons"

Well, I'm really picking up from chapter five, but whatever. I want to keep the readers interested. "Distant Dragons" was one of the best stories I've ever read, especially since Dragon Tales was one of my favorite shows in like 1st grade.

Chapter Six

That night, Emmy couldn't stop crying. Even though they were 11 and 13 and they pretty much hated each other, Emmy would always love Max with all her heart. He was her little brother, the one she promised to protect from the moment he was born. She clearly remembered when she was 2 and Emmy's parents brought Max home from the hospital: Emmy was so delighted to have a little brother. She squealed with glee and the moment she saw her baby brother, the first words that came out of the two-year-old's mouth were "I love you." This was really making Emmy cry. She buried her face in her blanket to muffle the sound, but obviously it wasn't enough because Max had walked into the room. He put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Emmy?" he asked in his not usual sensitive tone, "Are…are you OK?" Emmy looked up at her little brother with red, puffy, teary eyes. She threw her arms around him. "Max," she managed to choke out, "I'm…I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I did that to you, even though it was 3 years ago. It just hit me now how much I promised to always love and protect you and…I just threw it all away!" She started sobbing uncontrollably. Max stroked his sister's hair. "Emmy," he whispered, "it's OK. I still love you with all my heart. You're my big sister. How could I not love you? Yeah, I might have turned EMO and you might have turned preppy, but…we're still connected with blood and that's never going to change." A solitary tear fell from Max's eyes. Emmy stopped her crying for a second and pushed her straight, mahogany colored hair out of her face. A thought just crossed her mind. FLASHBACK: Emmy remembered the first day she and Max met Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, and Quetzal. Yes, she remembered their names now! They could finally go back! "Max," Emmy took both of her brother's hands and looked into his eyes, "I remember the dragons now. The blue one was Ord, the pink one was Cassie, the purple and green two-headed dragon was Zak and Wheezie, and the yellow, older dragon was Quetzal. What if we…." "Went back?" He finished the sentence for her. "Yeah!" Emmy's brown eyes lit up with delight. She grabbed Max by the hand and ran to the playroom/storage room/sewing room. Emmy reached into the golden box and took out the rainbow dragon scale. She and Max both put their hands on it. "I wish, I wish, with all my heart…" Emmy started. "To fly with dragons in a land apart." Max finished. The rainbow dragons started flying around them very fast now. Emmy's hair started flying around her face; it was almost hauntingly beautiful. Max had his eyes squeezed shut, almost deathly afraid to let go, not wanting to lose the magic of the moment.

Chapter Seven

Emmy and Max once again landed in Dragon Land, their childhood sanctuary of love and happiness. Off in the distance, Emmy saw Ord, Zak, Wheezie, and Cassie playing in the river. They were splashing around and having such a good time. Emmy remembered when she and Cassie used to do that so often…."Come on," Emmy whispered to Max, "they probably don't want anything to do with us now, but we have to make this right." She grabbed her brother's hand and walked towards the river. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "What if they don't remember me now?" She thought to herself, "It's been such a long time…six years…and I called Dragon Land a joke." She just shook all thoughts from her mind and tapped Cassie on the shoulder. "Cassie?" she said, and Cassie turned around. She looked Emmy right in the eyes. Cassie almost didn't know what to say. After six years of absence, she admitted to herself that she still missed Emmy. They were best friends from day one. "Emmy," Cassie said, her voice trembling, "What are you doing here?" "I…" Emmy stuttered. She was about to choke up, " I came to apologize. For all the hurt I caused you. For all the hurt I caused everyone in Dragon Land." They all stopped to look at Emmy now. Max still didn't say a thing. I guess he was too ashamed of his sister to even compensate for all her wrongdoings with his own words. "We're so glad you're back, Emmy and Max!" Shouted Zak, Wheezie, and Ord. They all threw their arms around Emmy and Max. Emmy and Max were both so happy and relieved, but…at the same time, what Emmy really wanted was her relationship with Cassie back. They had done everything together. It's not like Cassie grew up like Emmy did; Dragons were pretty much like Peter Pan. Their age was set from the moment they were created out of Pixie Dust, and they of course, never died. After Max and Emmy emerged from the big group hug, Cassie looked Emmy right in the eyes. She looked standoffish, but sympathetic. "Emmy," she said, almost intimidated, "I…I love you!" She threw her arms around her friend and started bawling. "Forget the past, Emmy." She wept, "We're best friends forever." Emmy started to cry, too, but happy tears. She had wanted to make up with Cassie so burningly badly for six years, and now her dream had finally come true. She had meant to reconcile earlier, but…all the drama of pre-adolescence had just gotten to her and, dare say, she forgot about all the simplicity and happiness of childhood. But now she realized that dragons weren't for babies. They were just another form of angels sent from heaven to be a little bit of light in every child's life.

The End.


End file.
